


Enclosed Spaces

by pryxis



Series: The 100 Drabble Series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jossed, Nathan Miller is tired of your shit, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryxis/pseuds/pryxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller can read in between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enclosed Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Episode 2x14, "Bodyguard of Lies".

The blare of a horn pierces the quiet of the forest, and its inhabitants scramble for cover. Miller is pushed into a cave by Bellamy, followed shortly by Clarke. Miller tries not to sigh audibly. Getting caught between Clarke and Bellamy meant politely ignoring the stifling cloud of sexual tension that existed between them. Because of his role in releasing the remainder of their group from Mt. Weather, it meant being more involved in the leadership which meant being in the middle of this… thing that Bellamy and Clarke have. Lately Miller had been making a game of deciphering the subtext of their conversations.

“We’re standing too close to the entrance.”

_We’re going to be burnt into tiny crispy pieces unless you move in further._

“There are Reapers in these tunnels, Princess.”

_It’s dangerous. Also, you have pretty hair._

“You have a gun.”

_And arms the size of tree trunks._

“We are in an enclosed space with little visibility and I have a finite number of bullets.”

_I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt you, even if the prospect of becoming more self-loathing is tempting._

Clarke turns to him. “What do you think, Miller?”

_I can’t think clearly in the presence of your boyish smile._

Miller can feel the intense weight of both their stares and tries not to lose his cool.

“How likely is it that we’re going to be hurt by the acid fog here?”

“If the wind doesn’t pick up, not very likely. But if Mount Weather has the ability to generate the fog, then they might also have technology to generate wind currents.”

Miller thinks about it. They probably do, they have to be dispersing the fog somehow and they’re unlikely to waste resources by just dumping the acid fog and hoping it hits their intended target. He tells Clarke his suspicions and she shoots Bellamy a triumphant look. He attempts to glare at her in retaliation, but when she looks away his stare turns syrupy.

Miller tears himself away from the spectacle to say, “But we probably shouldn’t move in unless the wind does pick up, we’re deep enough in that we should get some warning before that happens.”

“Good,” says Bellamy. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

 _I’ll take care of you._  

“Fine.”

_I don’t need taking care of._

Miller closes his eyes and tries not to determine how much time it will be until he’s able to talk to Monty again.


End file.
